Blue Roses
by Nikki-Nightt
Summary: When Ciel's fiancee Elizabeth dies the young master returns to his England home a year after the incident with the Trancy household. Things appear to be normal but the whole household is preparing for the arrival of a beautiful young Duchess that the young master grew up with. It seems that this young Duchess is an important person, especially since she will marry Ciel soon.


Prologue

POV: ("Her")

When I woke up this morning, I knew I was going to see someone special. I could already see his soft, pale face framed by ebony hair and bright sapphire eyes. I held on to this perfect image of him as I bathed, as my corset was tightened, even as I ate breakfast. This perfect image of my first love. This perfect way of remembering what we used to be. What he used to be.

**Chapter 1: His Ladies Arrival **

_POV: Ciel_

"Sebastian." I said, standing from my desk chair.  
He was bringing in my early morning tea and snack. That imbecile. "Yes my lord?" he asked, not setting his tray down yet. I walk around the desk as I reply, "There is no time for that. We must put all our time into preparing for her. That's an order." I said and walked passed him out the door. Sebastian quietly replied, "Yes, My lord." I walked down the hall at a fast pace for there was no time to waist. Everything must be perfect...  
For her.

_POV: ("Her")_

I enjoy reminiscing. Especially about this time in my life. It was a terrible time turned into a glorious one. He was the one who changed everything. He was the one who changed me.

I met Ciel through the family that adopted me, the Marquisette de Milford. My whole family had just been murdered and I was only 5 years old. At 5 I was already the richest Duchess in London. The Duchess de Caswell. The news buzzed, people talked, The Yard was a mess and the Phantomhives were on the move. Ciel's father Vincent had taken me in, feed me and asked me some questions all with a soft, kind voice. Even as the child I was at the time, I could tell he was trying to be easy with me. I answered numbly and when all was said and done he took me to the recreation room in his manor. There in the room filled with Funtom toy Products was Elizabeth and Ciel. They were playing with there backs to us and didn't seem to notice anything but the imaginary world of there toys. Vincent pointed to each and told me who they were. "Elizabeth is your new sister. And ciel, my son, is her fiancée." He explained. I nodded once and he patted me on the head before leaving. I stood there and said nothing. Even when they finally noticed me and spoke to me and tired to play I just sat there by them, silent and unfeeling.

When I moved into the Milford Marquisette I was often lacking in social interaction. I sat in my room by the window and hardly ever spoke. One day when it was raining heavily, the Phantomhives came to visit. I refused to come down though. Before I knew it Ciel was standing in the doorway with a long white box adorned in blue ribbons. He walked in carefully, "Duchess, brought you a gift." He said as I turned to look at him. His eyes passed over me and he gave a soft disapproving look as he took in my black clothing before handing me the package. "I had my father's company make a doll in your likeness. There isn't a single one like it on the market." Ciel said with a smile. With small fingers I opened it and gasped at the contents. Inside the box was a hand made porcine doll that looked exactly like me. The doll wore a white dress with blue rose lace and held a blue silk rose in its left hand. Her light blue eyes sparkled, set in a perfect pale face which was framed by long black hair. She was beautiful and yet innocent. I felt tears stain my eyes as I looked up from the box at Ciel. He was frowning deeply, "Don't you like it? I can have father get another one made for y-" he said but before he could finish I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. With a soft broken voice I whispered, "I love it.." and her held me close.

_POV: Sebastian_

My poor Master is all in ruins today. His heart is a flutter and swirls with many emotions. Why you ask? For one simple reason which melts the heart of any man: A beautiful Woman. Yes our little lord is in love with a beautiful fabled lady. They say she is a delicate snow white like woman, more beautiful then any Duchess. Our little lord hasn't seen her since he was 9, just a year before his parents murder and our-  
"Mister Sebastian!"

Oh my. It seems I've been tackled by Mey-Rin, Finnian and Bardroy. It seems they went and made more work for me, yet again. "What is the meaning of this?" I mumbled from beneath Mey-Rin's breasts and the lot of them immediately jumped up like scared rabbits. They franticly told me what they had done as Mey-Rin blushed deep red.

With a calming sigh I pushed away my furry and sent them to do some insignificant task as I swiftly cleaned up there mess. I prepared dinner, saved the burnt cake, properly pruned the blue and white roses and set the garden dinner table with the second finest dishes we had. I stood back with a sigh of relief as I admired my work and the three idiots behind me gawked and cooed. Just then the Young Master walked into the garden and looked around before saying, "Good work Sebastian." And I nodded with a smirk and replied, "I was simply following orders young master." Tanaka uttered a,"Ho Ho Ho." as the other three sobbed from failure. I shook my head as the Young Master proceeded to yell at them for, "Acting like children."  
Suddenly the clock struck twelve. The room went silent as we all looked at the clock. It was the moment of truth. It was the time of her arrival. In the distance the sound of a horse and carriage could be heard coming down the road. I smirked as I saw Ciel's face contorted with a mixture of fear and excitement. I could practically hear the Young Masters heart beat fast in his chest as we all followed him quickly to the front of the Manor to greet  
The Duchess de Caswell.

The Mahogany carriage pulled up and I stepped forward and opened the door, bowing and helping to two ladies out. The first woman was a beautiful, slender blonde with silver eyes. She was dressed in maids attire but appeared to be more than just a maid. The second woman was the most beautiful young ladies I had seen in all my years of life. She was about the same age as the young master, with beautiful long black hair that framed her face perfectly. She had light blue eyes that seemed to shimmer unnaturally and perfect plump lips. The last to exit was a handsome butler, like me but of course nowhere near as handsome as I. They were all beautiful. Our servants gasped softly in aw but the most shocked of all was the young master. He beamed at the Duchess, his affection obvious on his face. I don't believe I've ever seen the young master gaze at anyone this way before, not even his late fiancée Elizabeth.

_POV: Ciel_

She is as beautiful as ever, if not more. Her face, her silky hair, her bright blue eyes: Her. Her servants joined mine off to the side as she laid her delicate gloved hand in Sebastian's and walked up the walkway towards me. She approached me and all I could do is watch in awe and before I knew it her hand was in mine. Feeling of normality and familiarity filled my mind and heart and for the girl time in a long time I felt human again. Not only did I feel human again but I felt like my old self again and it was all due to this small, delicate hand placed within mine. How could something so small and insignificant cause such feelings?  
"Nicole."

**Chapter 2: You are now a Phantomhive.**

_POV: Nicole_

"mmm...five more minutes Sebastian..."  
I blinked past the warm early morning light and rolled over as Sebastian continued to open all the curtains. "I'm afraid if you sleep in you'll miss breakfast my lady. The young master has instructed me to prepare only your favorites: Deviled Eggs, Freshly made white bread, butter from the country side and blue berry scones with freshly picked blue berries from The Phantomhive Garden." I sat up and smiled,  
"Oh Sebastian, you had me at Deviled Eggs!" i exclaimed as I kissed his cheek before bounding out of bed and into the bathroom where my bath was already drawn and my towel waiting for me. I bathed myself, dried off and made my way into the bedroom, careful not to slip on the beautifully tiled bathroom floor and wood bedroom floor.  
"Good morning my lady. How did you sleep?" ask my maid Victoria as I sat on the bed and she began to dress me, starting with my undergarments and then my socks and shoes before standing me up to strap on my corset.

_POV: James_

"Nnn...Ahhh...I'm going to die! Its too tight Victoria! Ohhh..."

"Hold on my lady. Just a little bit longer...ah...almost there!"

"Victoria!"

"My Lady!"

I blushed deeply, my eyes wide at the closed doors of my ladies chambers and I burst through the doors,"Victoria!"

Victoria's leg was propped up on the wooden foot post of the bed as Lady Nicole was leaned over with her back holding on to the wooden bed posts...as Victoria tightened her corset. **0_0**  
Victoria looked at me,"James! Doesn't she look amazing! So tiny and petite!" she cooed. I blushed deep red,"Yes..she does. Earl Phantomhive will approve. Good-bye." I said before rushing out quickly. How Embarrassing. And my nose is bleeding. Wonderful.

_POV: Ciel_

I walked into the breakfast room and sat down at the head of the table. "Sebastian. Draw the curtains. Its too dark in here." I said and waved my hand at him before resting my head on it and crossing my legs over each other. I waited for her as Sebastian opened the curtains: My face calm, my thoughts collected and one thing on my mind. Nicole. I could feel a smug smile cross my lips and somehow knew the same smile was gracing Sebastian's face as well.

"And what may I ask are you smirking about?"

I looked up to see Nicole standing there with Victoria behind her and one of her perfect black eyebrows arched as she looked at me questioningly. I stood and smiled charmingly,"Nothing my lady. Nothing at all." I said as I pulled out her charm for her and scooted her in carefully. She looked up at me and smiled beautifully, her hair falling around her and hitting the silk of her white gown My cheeks began to get hot and I looked away before hurrying to my seat, blushing more as I heard the ring of her laughter.I smiled at how she beamed at all the food with such a childish innocents and wonder as the servants plated our food in front of us and served our tea. "It smells wonderful Sebastian!" She exclaimed and Sebastian smiled and replied with a simple,"Thank you my lady." before he left us to eat, standing off to the side with the other servants and I thought to myself, 'This is a life that I could live happily, even without Elizabeth."

_POV: Nicole_

"Mmm That was the best breakfast I have ever had the pleasure of consuming!" I exclaimed, loving the smirk that crawled across Sebastian and Victoria's face simultaneously. My skin crawled at the snort that came from Ciel. I looked at him and then looked down at my hands,"You should give your servants some credit Ciel. They do a wonderful job." I said,blushing softly. Ciel just stood up with a smirk and turned to walk away but stopped and looked back at me,"Well, are you coming Nicole?" he asked as Sebastian joined him. I stood up slowly, looking a bit puzzled as I joined his side,"Where are we going Ciel?" I ask as I took his out-stretchered arm. Victoria scrambled to join me as Ciel replied with a smile,"I am taking you out on the town, Mistress." and caressed my blushing cheeks tenderly.

We arrived in town promptly and although I repeatedly explained to Ciel that he didn't need to buy me anything he insisted and purchased me whatever caught my eye, sitting with Sebastian as Victoria helped me try on may outfits. Unfortunately poor Sebastian had to carry the many things that Ciel bought me, that poor butler. Victoria seemed to enjoy poor Sebastian's exasperation though, probably because she's usually the one who has to carry everything. Suddenly my eye was caught by the most beautiful robe inside one of the stores. It was a white silk Japanese Kimono with gold trim and it seemed to sparkle in the light. Ciel looked at it and then and me and smiled knowingly. I returned his smile before going into the store to try it on. After a few minutes I walked out to the waiting room where Ciel and Sebastian were. Ciel turned to look at me as I stood there and I looked down and then up at him saying,"Do you approve, my lord?" but by the look on Ciel's blushing face as well as Sebastian's, I would think that anyone would have approved. I smiled and blushed, turning and walking back into the dressing room to take it off. I could hear Sebastian say to Ciel,"I believe that is what they call, a bedroom outfit my lord." and I couldn't help but blush and giggle with Victoria. A man will do anything for a woman.

**Chapter 3: Goodnight Young Master; Good morning My Lord and Lady? **

_POV: Nicole_

"Ciel...?"I whispered, knocking on the door to his room.

It was late and everyone in the house was asleep although for some reason I'd felt that Sebastian wasn't. Anyhow, I felt the door open up slowly and standing there was my Ciel in nothing but a sleeping shirt and a robe, rubbing his left eye as he yawned softly. I immediately blushed a deep crimson but was comforted by the fact that he was blushing too.

"Nicole..W-What are you doing here...whats wrong?"

"I...I had a bad dream." i said and sniffled, looking down. He immediately took me in his surprisingly cold arms and held me tightly. I could feel his head lean gently against the top of mine and I closed my eyes in total comfort. Nothing could have made me happier at that moment then to be in his arms.

Always in his arms.

Even in darkness.

When the light no longer reaches.

"C-Can I sleep with you Ciel?"I asked, looking up at him and brushing away tears. He was blushing even deeper now,"I-I don't know if that's...appropriate...I've...never been in bed with a women before." he said looking away, his left eye still closed. I looked down a bit,"Well we will be married soon this year. So we should get used to each others bodies being next to one another. It's not like we're doing anything but sleeping after all." I explained. He nodded once,"Alright..." he said and took me by the hand and lead me over to the bed after closing the door behind us. My heart kept pounding, reluctant to stop as I watched him put his robe off to the side and crawl into the massive bed. I felt him watch me as well as I slide off my robe and crawled carefully under the covers with him, our feet touching immediately and causing both of us to flinch away. His skin, his touch, felt so cold and yet I still felt myself drawn to him wholly. I leaned my head on his chest and he put his arm around me as we both drifted off into an awkward and strange sleep that somehow felt so right. Floating into darkness with Ciel Phantomhive is the one thing I will never, ever regret.


End file.
